First Kiss
by Airaa
Summary: Sudah dua bulan lamanya, Yachi Hitoka menjalin hubungan dengan pria bersurai matahari senja itu, namun hingga sekarang. Mereka bahkan belum merasakan rasanya pergi berkencan bersama.


Ini bulan kedua aku dan pria itu berkencan. Hinata Shoyou, pria pendek dengan rambut oranye dan iris mata menyala. Aku mencintainya, aku menyukai semua hal dalam dirinya.

Saat dia berbicara, saat ia berjalan, saat ia melompat untuk melakukan spike nya. Aku menyukai semuanya. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa beberapa hari ini ia seperti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

" _Nani?_ Kau belum pernah pergi berkencan dengan kekasihmu?"

Kana menatapku dengan mata membulat. Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Dia selalu mengabaikanku saat aku mencoba mengajaknya. Dia lebih memilih berlatih voli hingga malam seperti orang gila"

Hinata memang sangat menyukai voli, dia pun masih harus menyiapkan diri untuk pertandingan melawan tim kuat selanjutnya dipanggung nasional dua minggu lagi. Pamor Hinata naik karena ia salah satu pemain yang mencolok di pertandingan. Banyak gadis mulai membicarakannya. Dan itu membuatku takut. Aku takut Hinata akan berpaling pada mereka.

Kana menghela nafas "Yah dia salah satu pemain andalan sekolah kita. Wajar jika dia sibuk berlatih. Tapi keterlaluan bukan mengabaikan kekasihnya demi bola voli" ketus Kana membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. "Ajak dia ke Hanabi Matsuri"

"Hanabi Matsuri?" aku memang mendengarnya dari beberapa temanku di kelas lain. "Kapan acaranya?"

"Hari minggu. Pastikan dia mau ikut. Kau harus berdandan super cantik. Aku yakin dia akan tambah mencintaimu nanti. Hinata Shoyou itu terkenal, dia juga mulai punya banyak fans. Jangan biarkan dia direbut!" Kana mencengkram bahuku. Aku terkejut sesaat namun melihat tatapan Kana entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa termotivasi.

Benar juga. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebut Hinata.

Suara dencitan sepatu di lantai licin, derap kaki dan suara pukulan spike. Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan, melihat Hinata terlihat asik berlatih serangan cepat anehnya dengan Kageyama- _kun_. Aku harap latihan mereka segera selesai dan aku bisa mengajak Hinata pergi ke _Hanabi Matsuri._

Jam di dinding gedung olahraga menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Hinata berjalan menghampiriku, aku memberikan handuk dan air untuknya. Ia kelelahan, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat, air yang kuberikan serasa langsung habis dalam satu tegakan saja.

"Hitoka.. Pulanglah lebih dulu, aku masih harus membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan"

Aku segera menggeleng. "Aku bantu" aku harus mengajak Hinata hari ini juga.

"Eh? Kau bisa ketinggalan bus" sahut Hinata membuatku terperanjat. Benar juga.

"Hinata, kau antar saja Hitoka- _chan_ ke halte bus. Aku yang akan membereskan bola nya. Aku juga ingin memeriksa beberapa barang yang bisa digunakan untuk suporter karasuno nanti" sela Kiyoko yang baru masuk ke ruangan.

Aku melihat kearah Kiyoko _senpai_. Dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol diam-diam. Ah aku ingin memeluknya. Kiyoko _senpai_ memang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan yang kuinginkan.

"Tapi _senpai.._ "

"Sudahlah, kau kekasih Hitoka- _chan_ bukan? Aku yang akan membantu Kageyama"

Hinata memghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju. "Kageyama! Bereskan bolanya dengan benar ya!"

"Berisik _boge!_ " sahut Kageyama garang.

Aku tersenyum senang. Hinata meraih tas selempang berwarna kuningnya. "Ayo pergi" ajaknya dan aku segera mengangguk

Kami berjalan beriringan. Hinata mendorong sepedanya. Aku memainkan kuku ku, tidak tahu harus bicara mulai mana. "H-hinata"

Pria bersurai oranye itu menoleh, " _Nani?"_

Aku membuang nafas panjang "Hari minggu ini, ada _Hanabi Matsuri_ didekat taman kota. Mau pergi?" aku mengatakannya dengan benar bukan? Tidak ada yang salah bukan?

Hinata terlihat memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Kami ada pertandingan latihan dengan Wakunan hari minggu"

Aku terdiam. Lagi-lagi aku gagal. Sejak kami berkencan. Kami bahkan belum pernah pergi berkencan, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan apalagi berciuman. Apanya yang sepasang kekasih jika seperti ini?

"Jika setelah pertandingan bagaimana?"

Aku tercekat. Menoleh dan melihat Hinata tersenyum. Aku segera mengangguk. "Tidak apa, Aku akan menunggu!"

Aku berhasil. Kami akan pergi. Kencan pertama kami. Hinata menepuk kepalaku sekali dan lanjut mendorong sepedanya, aku tertinggal dibelakang. Melihat punggung pria kecil didepanku. Ah, ternyata aku memang sangat mencintainya.

Pertandingan latihan melawan Wakunan sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam. Nampaknya Karasuno akan memenangkan pertandingan mereka, berbeda dengan latih tanding dulu. Sekarang, mereka bertanding di aula olahraga dua, dimana lebih besar dan ada tribun penontonnya karena gedung olahraga yang biasa mereka pakai sedang direnovasi.

Disana Hinata melompat dan memukul toss dari Kageyama yang super cepat itu dan lagi-lagi serangan itu menyudutkan Wakunan. Beberapa gadis yang menonton di tribun memekik.

"Hinata Shoyou- _kun_!" pekik mereka.

Aku memasang wajah masam. Telingaku memanas hanya dengan mendengar itu. Kiyoko _senpai_ menepuk pundakku.

"Hitoka- _chan_ pulanglah lebih cepat. Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kau harus bersiap bukan? Berdandanlah" ujarnya. "Aku akan meminta Hinata menyusulmu di taman kota nanti"

Jika aku adalah pria, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Kiyoko _senpai,_ dia bukan hanya cantik tapi sangat baik. Aku mengangguk dan segera meraih ranselku dan pergi.

Dirumah, ibuku membantuku mengenakan Yukata dan meriasku. "Akhirnya puteriku sudah dewasa" ucap Ibuku memasang wajah terharu membuat wajahku merona. "Shoyou- _kun_ pasti terkejut melihatmu"

Suasana taman kota sudah ramai, para penjual makanan dipadati pembeli, aroma gulali menguar ke udara. Aku lagi-lagi melirik jam tanganku, sudah pukul delapan malam. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu, namun Hinata belum juga tiba.

Apa dia lupa? Tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak akan melupakan kencan ini.

"Hitoka- _chan_!"

Senyumku langsung mengambang, aku menoleh dan melihat pria berambut oranye itu sedang memakirkan sepedanya. Ia berlari menghampiriku. "Maaf terlambat, kau pasti menunggu lama. _Honto gomen!_ " Hinata menyatukan dua tangannya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Aku senang kau datang" Dia pasti langsung kesini setelah latihan, dia masih memakai jaket klub.

"Ayo" Hinata meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke area festival. "Mau membeli permen apel?" Hinata menunjuk sebuah kios yang menyediakan permen apel. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Ah menyenangkan sekali.

Kami makan permen apel bersama di kursi panjang sambil menunggu acara puncak peluncuran kembang api dimulai.

"Kau terlihat cantik"

Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat, aku terkesiap. Aku menoleh kearah Hinata, dia tengah memandangku dengan senyum manisnya. Pipiku merona, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan, takut ia menyadari wajahku yang memerah. "T-terima kasih" balasku membuatnya terkekeh.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar dari tas kecil yang kubawa. "Tunggu ya" ucapku dan mengambil ponsel ditas, dilayar terlihat nama 'Kiyoko _senpai'._ Kenapa Kiyoko _senpai_ meneleponku, tumben sekali. Aku berjalan sedikit menjauh dan mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Moshi moshi"

"Ah Hitoka- _chan!_ Apa Hinata disana?!"

"ah eum" jawabku bingung karena intonasi Kiyoko senpai terdengar gusar.

"Ah ternyata benar. Sebenarnya tadi dia terjatuh saat pertandingan, dan kakinya cidera cukup parah. Pelatih ukai memaksanya untuk pulang saja, menurut dokter sekolah dia harus istirahat paling tidak dua hari"

Nafasku tercekat. "Aku akan memintanya pulang" gumamku sedikit gemetar. Hinata memaksakan dirinya demi menemuiku, dari tadi dia pasti kesakitan. Aku melihat Hinata dari jauh, sekilas aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit meringis sambil memegangi lututnya. Bodohnya aku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Hinata"

Pria bersurai oranye itu menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Nani?"

"Seharusnya jika kau cidera, kau tidak perlu datang" ucapku membuat matanya melebar. Ia menunduk dalam. Aku duduk disampingnya, menutup wajahku yang sudah mulai menangis. Ah aku memang cengeng sekali.

"Maaf Hitoka- _chan"_ gumamnya lirih. "Tapi mana mungkin aku tidak datang, kau sudah bersusah payah mengajakku bukan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Selama ini aku selalu terpaksa menolak semua ajakan kencanmu karena sibuk berlatih. Akhir-akhir ini aku takut semua itu membuatmu menjauh dariku"

Tunggu.

"Sebelum kau mengajakku, aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengajakmu pergi kesini. Tapi aku terlalu gugup untuk menanyakannya. Aku ingin setidaknya bisa membuatmu senang sekali saja. Dan mendengar ajakanmu tempo hari, aku sungguh senang. Ternyata setelah semua tolakanku kau masih belum menyerah padaku. Aku senang sekali"

Tunggu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hitoka- _chan_. Tapi aku hanyalah pria kaku yang tak berpengalaman soal cinta"

Tunggu. Hinata selama ini sama denganku. Kami sama-sama takut kehilangan satu sama lain. Kami masih terhubung, dia masih mencintaiku. Semua yang kupikirkan selama ini ternyata salah. Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah menetes, entah apa yang membuatku menangis sekarang.

"Hitoka?" Hinata membulatkan mata melihatku menangis "Jangan menangis. Apa aku menyinggungmu?" tangan pria itu memegang pipiku yang sudah basah.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku senang sekali Hinata" Hinata mengerjap mendengar ucapanku "Aku pikir kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Ternyata aku salah. Kau masih menatapku, kau masih memikirkanku"

" _Baka!_ Mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu. Aku bahkan mengabaikan kakiku yang cidera demi kau" ketusnya namun membuatku tertawa. Dia ikut tertawa.

Percikan kembang api meluncur ke langit gelap. Meledak. Cahayanya terberai berwarna biru. Kami menoleh, semua orang terpukau melihat letusan demi letusan kembang api di langit.

"Aku sudah sering menonton kembang api, tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa lebih indah" ujarku begitu saja.

Hinata menoleh, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Senyum lembut yang membuat hatiku meleleh. Pria itu mendekat, ia meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya. Hangat. Aku suka sensasi ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Hitoka- _chan"_

Bisiknya membuatku tersipu. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan

Cuu~

Sentuhan bibir lembutnya menyapu bibirku. Aku terbelalak, menatap mata Hinata yang terpejam. Dadaku berpacu selangkah lebih cepat. Aku ikut memejamkan mata, menerima semua sensasi ciuman pria itu. Kami berciuman dibawah letusan kembang api yang menyala terang di malam itu.

Ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku berharap seterusnya dan seterusnya. Hanya dia yang akan memberikannya. Aku harap waktu bergerak lebih lambat. Aku harap aku bisa terus bersamanya. Bersama Hinata, pria yang kucintai.

 **End**


End file.
